The Red Bandit
by logankiba
Summary: This is about a boy who runs town to town, stealing to survive. When he ties to steal from the Leaf Village he is easily caught. Tsunade takes a liking to him and takes him in as his own. What will happen next?


I ran through the forest, no one aware of my existence. I gripped the curved dagger, in my hand, so hard it hurt; sweat dripped into my eyes and down my chest. I wore tight brown pants, which were torn up and grubby, stretching down to my knees. I didn't wear any shirt, but I did have a red garb rapped are my head; concealing all but my eyes. It also had a little tail hanging down to my knees, when I ran it fluttered behind me. I could run up to about 200 miles per hour. Fast I suppose, I'm guessing it was my clan's bloodline trait; if only they still existed. I had a long mat of dark brown hair. It hung down around my eyes. I was well muscled for a 7 year-old too: A tight chest with aspiring pecks, a six pack, huge muscles, and my legs especially were lean and well muscled.

Currently I was en-route to…. God knows where. Not that I believe in God, it was just a saying I picked up along the way. Oh did I mention I was very good with wind ninjutsu. And as you probably assumed I had no previous training, so how do I know any justu at all you ask? Well by all rights I shouldn't! Anyway, I kept running along. I never dared to slow, just in case I was being followed. Although it was impossible anyone could keep up with my speed. But still, maybe I was paranoid. As the forest flashed past I realized I was hearing noises coming my way. Good thing the wind was blowing towards me! I might have run in to the village wall.

_What village would be way out here in the forest? _I asked myself. Well frankly, not a normal one! I snuck up to the wall and began to walk up it using chakra. Oh! Another thing, I had amazing chakra control. Not to mention an endless amount of chakra. I peeked over the wall and gasped: This city was **HUGE**! It was like a huge hidden outpost.

Which I later found out it was. Not just an outpost too; the Hidden Leaf Village! I had never been to a ninja city, which would explain why I had never seen a city this big. I hadn't expected a city for a few more days, but I'm glad it was here because I was starved. And don't think I'm stupid! I realized this was a ninja city, chalk full of ninja. Highly alert, strong, well-trained ninja. They could probably rip me apart in a fight too, which is where my speed came in handy. I could probably (hopefully) outrun these ninja, so I wasn't too worried. But I didn't say not worried.

I realized that if they got a hold of me I was done for. Which is why I was being extra careful when I dropped over the wall and darted behind an old-run down house. I darted from house to house until I got to the part of town where houses were in use. I swear it was like there was an imaginary line in the road where civilization turned into smcuksville. Kinda weird, but then again what did I know about how people lived? Absolute squat.

Suddenly I was surrounded, although by who? Not so sure myself. All I know is people surrounded me then blackness. I awoke in a hospital bed. To my ultimate dismay, I was strapped down by chains. Wow, these ninja were good. Although now I had to face my ultimate nightmare: being caught and facing the consequences. Maybe beaten in a normal town, but in a ninja town probably killed. I mean I knew their location, how could I be trusted? Well fact is I couldn't.

The door was slid open and a big-breasted lady walked in. She was blonde…. Maybe in her thirties, I later learned she was in her fifties!

"My name is Tsunade," she said. Surprisingly she sounded as if she was trying to comfort me.

"And, you're a freaky-powerful ninja lady ready to slit my throat…. Correct?" I said sarcastically. That's when I realized I'd been bathed, my hair brushed and dried. Creepy!

"Not quite. I'm here to help you." She said, in a softer tone now.

Then I realized that I was in a long white gown with no backside. My red mask taken.

"Where's my stuff?!" I asked, panicked now.

"Don't worry, your gonna be taken care of from now on," she said.

And guess what, I didn't believed her! What a surprise. She did give me this overwhelming sense of calm though. I was still wicked tired though.

My head dropped against the pillow and the darkness consumed me again. Oh! I think I forgot to mention, I had never had a dream in my life. Which made this fitful sleep weird, because I had my first dream in six years


End file.
